Prince Charming
by Neffer-Tari
Summary: Vem mimar novamente esta mulher egoísta, Hubb."


Saudações, estou de volta! (foguetes)

Wolf's Rain é sem dúvida um grande anime, só mesmo ele para me tirar do buraco de falta de criatividade em que estava enfiada. Confesso que me espanta que só exista no FF apenas uma fic inspirada nele em português, então, aqui estão mais duas :D

SUMÁRIO: esta fic situa-se perto da altura do divórcio de Cher e Hubb e foca os sentimentos dela.

DISCLAIMER: Wolf's Rain não me pertence, apenas esta fic.

Nota: Inicialmente eu não tinha bem certeza se Hubb era polícia ou detective, até que, quando acabei de escrever a fic e decidi esclarecer a minha dúvida, li que era "um polícia detective". Enfim, decidi não emendar pois assim pode realçar a falta de interesse de Cher relativamente ao seu trabalho ou penas o facto de ela estar tão absorvida no seu que nunca parou verdadeiramente para perguntar e esclarecer a própria dúvida.

É tudo, boa leitura :D

* * *

.

.

**Prince Charming**

.

Hubb era um idiota, ninguém diria que era detective ou polícia – Cher sempre tivera tendência a confundir graças ao chapéu e gabardine que ele usava todo o santo dia. Frágil e doce, era bem mais sensível que ela. Um pateta que, quando necessário, tornava-se num homem corajoso e destemido.

Cher sorriu e olhou para o céu. Não existia nada nele: lua, estrelas ou nuvens; nada a não ser o imenso vazio de um azul-escuro acinzentado e tenebroso.

Hubb corajoso e destemido? Isso era raro. Para ela, aquele homem era mais uma espécie de Príncipe Encantado, sempre ao seu lado, sempre disposto a fazer tudo por ela, mesmo que fosse algo que à partida seria impossível. Não negava que um sorriso dele seria o suficiente para lhe dar forças e triunfar, mas o seu homem era…

Parou e soltou uma gargalhada que troçava de si própria.

Que erro, ainda não perdera aquele hábito estúpido de o considerar seu esposo. Hubb já não era mais o "seu homem" e fora ela própria que acabara com isso, fora ela quem pedira o divórcio. Não soubera lidar com o tamanho do amor que aquele homem sentia por ela, assustava-a saber que a vida dele dependia dos passos e decisões que ela tomasse. Provavelmente Hubb apenas a sobrecarregara de responsabilidade.

Isso assustara-a, assustara-a demasiado e decidira refugiar-se no seu trabalho.

Cher não sabia amar da forma que Hubb merecia, era demasiado racional tal como qualquer bom cientista. Desde cedo soubera como sobreviver e nunca tivera verdadeiramente um interesse pelos homens, não existira um que realmente a cativasse. Habituada a estar sozinha, não sentiu muita falta da vida de casada. Ainda estava quente, não se esquecera de como é que se sorri e não ansiava de todo cruzar-se com o ex-marido em cada canto da cidade. Era só que… algo nela não brilhava mais, o sorriso dela tornara-se menos bonito, aquele encanto que ofuscava esmorecera.

Nada de grave.

Uma parte dela morrera com o fim do seu casamento. Apenas voltara a sentir-se sozinha, plena e completamente só. Era uma questão de hábito.

Nada de muito grave.

Há medida que o gélido ar nocturno a abraçava, um desejo idiota formava-se na sua mente. Ser dele, novamente. A ideia de, desta vez, ser transformada no tipo de mulher que ele precisava, que Hubb merece; na princesa que ele procurava e que afirmava, através de palavras nunca formadas, teimosamente ter encontrado. Cuidar e olhar sem descanso o homem que se apaixonara por ela desde o primeiríssimo momento em que a vira.

Mentira.

Rejeitara o único homem que a amara verdadeiramente por _medo, _afinal Hubb não era o único cobarde... Uma pequena parte de si lamentava e esperava que o detective ou polícia a perdoasse caso ela não fosse tão bela quanto parecia, que a desculpasse por ter tido outras prioridades que não ele; _que a cativasse_.

Era grave.

Por muito que quisesse, Cher nunca seria capaz de viver por ele e para ele. Ambos sabiam isso, bem de mais. Contudo, ainda queria provar que que poderia ser tão bela quanto ele julgara, queria que ele ressuscitasse a parte dela que havia morrido. Sabia que não estava a exigir demasiado porque aquele homem era um Príncipe, um Príncipe Encantado, o _seu_ Príncipe Encantado...

Há medida que o mundo colapsava à sua volta, o simples facto de ter Hubb na sua cama todo o miserável dia, vê-lo em todos os insignificantes momentos, sentir o seu corpo abraçá-la e picar-se naquela barba mal feita - mesmo que nunca aprendesse a amar com todas as letras - seria o suficiente. Suficiente para sempre.

Estava arrependida.

Era muito grave.

.

* * *

Fim :D

É tudo, espero sinceramente que tenha gostado tanto de ler esta fic como eu gostei de a escrever. Adoraria saber a sua opinião!

Muito obrigada por ter lido,

_Neffer-Tari_


End file.
